Cures for a Broken Heart
by bke.21
Summary: After a late night at the gym, Coco finds herself full of endorphins. Maybe a hot shower will help.


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, or maybe I do. You dont know me.**

* * *

Coco slumped onto the bench breathing hard, tee shirt sticking to her sweaty skin, hair plastered to her face in strands, and fetched up a heavy sigh.

Every muscle in her body seemed to ache. Deciding to hit the bike that hard probably hadn't been her best idea ever, but after the week she'd had she needed the release that two hours flat out at the gym gave her. The theory was that after expending so much energy, her sleep tonight would be peaceful and untroubled, too tired for the endless dreams and restless thoughts she had about...him.

She still couldn't speak his name, not even in her head. She usually just referred to him now as "that Bastard", complete with a capital B.

Coco wiped an arm across her brow as her breathing began to slow again and looked around the half-lit gym. The lights had been turned down low now - it was almost ten after all. The place locked up at nine, but a few regulars were privileged enough to stay on for a while. Usually only the hard core gym bunnies or those who had issues to work through. One guy was still pounding away to the beat on the treadmill over by the bank of mirrors, his scroll blasting away, while a middle-aged woman was sitting cross-legged and drinking from a bottle of water on the mats. Other than that Coco was on her own.

She didn't usually come here so late, but the endorphins her body kicked out after a hard session seemed to help her at the moment, especially those ones that crept into her head unannounced, like certain images of him and that slut fucking in their bed. Angry all over again, Coco picked herself up and stomped through to the locker room. A hot shower was exactly what she needed - her sweaty shorts clung to her thighs, and her grey tee was clinging uncomfortably to her body.

Coco pushed through the gym's double doors and walked down the corridor. The reception area was in darkness, no-one behind the counter. The front doors would be locked by now, so she'd have to remember to let herself out the side door.

As she went, Coco's mind once more worried back to the day before, unable to leave it alone like a dog with a particularly juicy bone - her early finish from work, finding that unexpected car in the driveway, the moans from upstairs that she'd recognized almost at once. She hadn't even disturbed them. Just stood in the doorway, heart pounding, mouth a perfect o of surprise, refusing to believe what she was looking at. Four fucking years together. Just to end like that, with some whore bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning like it was the ride of her life.

As Coco reached the women's locker room, another thought suddenly chased into her head with sudden clarity. I'm horny.

And not just a little frisky either. No, she could feel the heat and the wetness gathering at her crotch, her legs trembling with every step. Great, just what she needed right now.

She tried to ignore it, and crossed to her locker, dodging past the towel bin. She shrugged out of her sticky tee shirt, throwing it to the bench. The locker room was deserted, but she could hear one of the showers running full blast next door. She shook off her trainers and peeled down her shorts. Now undressed she could feel exactly how damp her panties were. Reaching for a towel, she stopped herself.

Emotions ran through her, each one battling for dominance, but none of them winning. She felt angry and betrayed, yet horny and more than a little naughty right now.

On impulse, she left her towel were it was, neatly folded on the bench, and unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples hard little chips. She ran a hand over them, tugging briefly at the nipples. Bad idea. It didn't help the situation at all, just sent tingles of excitement shooting through her body.

Next she pulled down her panties and dropped them atop her bra. She ran a hand down across her mound, relishing the feel, as always. She'd had it waxed the day before last, and it still felt silky smooth. Exactly how she liked it. Coco was of the opinion that shaved smooth was just so damn erotic. It let her feel every sensation down there so clearly, and truth be told, it made her feel so much more 'naked' in every sense of the word.

Her boyfriend loved it when she shaved herself, but almost went crazy for her when she waxed.

"Well, fuck him," she growled under her breath.

Her hand pushed on lower, her index finger touching the tiny nub of her clit, sending little pulses of pleasure radiating outwards from her groin, and then went lower, rubbing along her wet slit. Her lips parted instantly and the finger dipped inside, eliciting a low moan from way back in her throat.

The noise made her stop and look around the locker room biting at her lip. God what the fuck was she doing? Here she was, stark fucking naked and fingering herself in the middle of the gym where anyone could walk in. But on the tails of that thought...So what if they do?

Suddenly, the thought of being caught, naked and fingering herself, made her pussy even wetter. Wow. Where exactly had this side of her come from? She'd always been such a shy, innocent girl-next-door kinda girl. Well, maybe that wasn't strictly true, but this was definitely a new thing for her. And she bloody liked it.

Mentally pulling herself together, Coco turned and padded naked across the locker room, leaving the safety of her clothes and her towel behind. The sensation of walking sans clothes through the changing room was maddeningly erotic, and she wished again someone would come in and catch her.

She pulled her hair back from her head and twisted it into a loose ponytail dropping it over a shoulder baring her breasts all the more, and pushed through the doors into the toilets and shower area. She passed the toilet cubicles, all empty, and turned into the showers.

The noise of running water was louder here, and the hot steam issuing forth coated her skin in glistening droplets of moisture.

The shower block itself was big and built from pale marble with smaller intricate mosaics, done out in a vague Moroccan pleasure house vibe. The far left wall was open plan, holding four shower heads in a line while the wall opposite her showed a Minstral fresco of nude woman bathing by a river.

Along the right hand wall were three larger alcoves, each holding its own shower cubicle, each with a short opaque shower curtain, in case you needed to hide your modesty. Coco didn't think she'd be needing that tonight.

The rushing water and hot steam was coming from the middle alcove, meaning there was someone tucked away inside, and on a sudden whim Coco choose the open plan shower head that was directly opposite. She turned it on, deliberately not looking behind her, trying to draw out the naughty sensation she felt. The hot spray felt delicious on her aching body, and she dipped her head under, soaking her hair. She stood like that for a while, head bowed, forehead against the warm tiles and eyes closed, acutely aware that whoever was in the shower behind her had a perfect view of her naked arse pointed their way.

The sexual tension thrumming through her body was almost unbearable. She needed more. Taking a deep breath, Coco turned to face the stall opposite, hoping for...what? What exactly did she hope to see?

She didn't know, but whatever it was she wanted, she was surprised by what she found.

A young girl was standing under the spray of the shower, someone Coco hadn't seen at the gym before. She looked around her mid-twenties, dark brown hair plastered to her head. Her breasts were small but firm, and pointed straight at Coco who couldn't help but stare. She had a slim body, flat tummy, and she too was shaved down below, her lips clearly visible. And she was staring right back at Coco, a shy smile on her lips.

Coco felt herself blushing at the brazen way in which the girl was appraising her. She was even licking her lips as her eyes travelled down Coco's body, slowly taking in her large breasts with their hard nipples, her curvy hips, and then lower still to her waxed cunt. Her eyes seemed to stay there, taking in the view, before eventually coming back up to stare straight into Coco's eyes.

Both girls were blushing now, and the sexual tension had ramped up at least several notches, as though someone had cranked up the thermostat to 'Oh My God'.

Coco had fooled around with her share of girls in the past, true, but since That Bastard, she'd been on a strictly hetero path. But here and now all Coco wanted, craved, was to feel this girl's young body pressed up against her own - wanted it like you wouldn't believe. She realised she was biting her lip, and yet somehow the two of them still held eye contact.

Moving slowly, oh so slowly so as not to spook the girl, Coco moved her hand until it was resting on her thigh, feeling the warm and wet skin. Then inch by inch she crept her fingers inwards and upwards, until her fingertips rested on her shaved mound, just above her slit. She could feel her clit aching to be touched, but didn't want to scare this girl away. The other girl, for her part, was simply watching Coco's hand as it moved with wide eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and with every rapid breath she took her breasts were rising and falling, rising and falling.

Time seemed to stop. Seemingly in slow motion, Coco's fingers inched down again, this time brushing ever so lightly over her clit, making her gasp, before reaching her pussy where they slid inside in one push. My God she was wet. Her legs were shaking hard, knees trembling, as were her fingers. What was she doing? Was she really fingering herself in the gym showers, in front of another naked girl? Yes, that was exactly what she was doing, and she was fucking loving it.

Coco could feel the orgasm already building inside her, the sheer tension of the situation getting to her in a big way. She couldn't take her eyes of the girl, who seemed to have given up all pretence of being coy, and had even taken a step forward out of her cubicle toward Coco, and was staring intently at her fingers as they slipped slowly in and out of her wet pussy as if they had a mind of their own. The girl had reached up with her own tentative hand and was cupping her left breast, the thumb lightly moving over the nipple.

Coco felt herself grinning. So she wasn't about to call security on her then. Good to know.

Taking her own step forward out of the shower and into the middle of the room, Coco made it two, then three fingers pushing inside her, starting to pick up the pace, her low moans getting louder, oblivious to her surroundings except for the naked girl before her, who was even now pulling at her nipple and reaching up to touch herself between her legs.

That was all Coco could take. Acting on impulse - not even thinking about the consequences, she stepped forward closing the short gap between the two of them and cupped one hand behind her head and one around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

There was the briefest second of resistance, as the girls eyes widened in shock, and then she was melting into Coco, their lips meeting in a kiss. Her small breasts pushed into Coco's larger ones, and she felt their nipples come together, rubbing, their stomachs touching, and then the girl pushed her shaved pussy hard into Coco's thigh. The kiss became harder as the two wet bodies squirmed against each other, the girls hands slipping down Coco's back until they were cupping her arse and squeezing.

Coco moaned against the tongue exploring her mouth and moved her own hands down to feel the tight bum before her.

Coco felt more than heard the girls own moan, and then a tentative hand probed round and cupped Coco's wet mound. A thin finger, then two, tentatively pushed against her lips, then slipped inside with no resistance, and Coco was cumming and cumming hard, squeezing her pussy against the fingers which pumped in and out of her.

Raw lust engulfed her and she bit the lip of the girl, who squealed, whether in excitement or pain, Coco didn't care. She brought her own hands round, one clutching at the small breast before her squeezing, the other slithering to her pussy. It was oh so smooth, and oh so wet.

Coco pushed in two fingers in one movement, feeling the exquisite tightness, her thumb flicking at her little clit.

"Oh god..." moaned the girl, the first words she'd uttered. "Oh god yes, you're going to make me cum."

"Yes," Coco answered, talking filthy for probably only the second time in her life. "Yes cum for me you little slut. Cum for the stranger whose fingering you in the fucking showers..."

And then the girl wasn't moaning, she was screaming as her orgasm hit her like a runaway train. She bucked her hips, impaling herself onto Coco's fingers, pushing her tits into Coco's, biting at Coco's neck trying to stifle the noise she was making.

And then she was sagging against her, totally wiped out. Coco was still riding her own pre orgasmic plateau though and needed more. She stepped backwards replacing the girl's fingers on her pussy with her own, frantically rubbing at her clit.

"Look at me," moaned Coco, eyes on the girl. "Watch me cum, watch me finger my fucking pussy for you, please..."

And she did - she stared hard, watching intently as the orgasm rolled over Coco in increasing waves, making her stumble and moan, eyes rolling.

After what seemed like hours the intense pleasure melted away and died into a pleasing orgasmic afterglow, and Coco finally managed to open her eyes. The girl was still there, still naked, hands clasped before her and smiling that shy little smile of hers.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Wow," said Coco, trying to regain her composure while behind them the showers hissed onto the tiles. She smoothed at her hair trying to tame it down. "Um, sorry, I really don't usually act like that in front of strangers."

The girl laughed and stuck out her hand, the fingers of which, not five minutes ago had been buried inside Coco. "Hi, I'm Velvet, and no I don't usually act like this either!"

Coco took the damp hand and shook it smiling.

"Well, now we've been properly introduced, how do you fancy a drink?"

Velvet smiled, blushing a little. "Would you believe me if I told you I'd never done anything like that with another woman before?"

Velvet had one arm up covering her breasts. It made her look adorable.

"Actually yes I would," said Coco kindly, meaning it very much like a compliment. She didn't bother covering herself up at all. It felt good to stand here naked and chatting.

Velvet thought for a second, one finger tapping against a cheek, then made up her mind.

"What the hell, why not?" She laughed and turned back to the locker room.

Coco watched her cute arse sway as she disappeared through the door, a smile plastered on her face. She was glad she'd made the effort to come to the gym tonight after all.


End file.
